Titan's Competition
by Allen Blaster
Summary: Alright, the Titans have all come to the Tower for one thing... Arm Wrestling competition! Sound exciting? How about when Cyborg becomes a little too competitive for his own good, and ends up trash talking all his friends, including three kids and their teddy bear. One thing is for certain, Beast Boy and Raven teach Cyborg to never piss off a demon and her beast. BBxRae.


**Okay, funny, I got this idea from my boss of all people. Don't get me wrong, he is a really great guy. I just can't believe he told me how to do this trick and I never even thought about it. I even searched it up, and found some pretty funny YouTube videos for it.**

 **It's mainly called Swedish/Polish arm wrestling Though it has several other names as well. The most common though is Polish Arm Wrestling. Hence the Title. And it is very funny to try on others. I suggest you do this to someone you especially despise, or to someone who will forgive you when all is said and done.**

 **If you don't know what it is, then you will get a laugh out of this! Enjoy the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Teen_ _Titans. But this would surely make for one funny scene in the end._

* * *

 **Polish Arm Wrestling**

* * *

 _Titan's Common Room_

It was that time of year again. Halloween had just ended, and supervillain crime in the world had been at an all time low for it. Nobody knew why this ever happened. Maybe the villains didn't like to disturb all the trick or treaters. Or maybe they went to haunted houses to find out how they could become scarier. Regardless, for a few days this time of year, supervillain crime was at an all time low.

Which of course, meant that the Titans all around the world would all gather in Jump City again. To do some sort of competitive game with each other… again.

This competition was different than what you might think though. Since not only was it a one on one between only two Titans at a time, but it was a winner take all kind of deal. The prize, being all the candy that Kid Flash, Mas and Menos, and several other Titans would gather from the city. The winner even had the choice to share his loot with anyone he chose. If they were on his or her side when all was said and done at the end.

It was a competition to end all competitions. That tested the very strength and endurance of Titan against Titan. It brought out their inner power, and showed just how much of a Titan, or a jerk could be.

And just what was this competition?

...

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Super powered arm wrestling.

The room full of Titans cheered for the two competitors. Titans like Red Star, Pantha, Aqualad, Gnarrk, Thunder, etc. were on one side, cheering for their hero. While people like Speedy, Bumblebee, Mas and Menos, Herald, Lightning, Kid Flash and Jinx, etc. were on the other. Cheering for their undefeated champion.

"C'mon Rob, I believe in you!" Aqualad cheered for his teammate.

"Beat him Sparky! Beat him into the ground!" Bumblebee was the one to shout next.

"Vamos Sr. Cyborg!" Mas and Menos both shouted at the same time.

"RRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin growled out as he tried to move his arm up against the unyielding force. His various teammates cheering him on.

His face under the mask was covered in perspiration, as was his traffic light uniform as he tried in vain to stall the inevitable. He had been going at it for three straight minutes, far longer than what he thought he would last. And a little longer than even Pantha had lasted against his opponent.

But the force against him was too much, even for his strong arm. And slowly, ever so slowly, he felt his arm slipping. His strength leaving his body, before…

 **SLAM!**

His hand slammed down into the table, with a metallic hand still gripping onto his. A series of sighs came from his side, while a series of cheers came from the other.

"Booyah! Now that's what I call an arm wrestling smackdown!" Cyborg shouted in Robin's face as he let go and got up to do his victory dance. Robin simply growled as Cyborg took his pride and dignity in front of his teammates and tore it in front of his eyes.

"Who's the man!... I'm the man!... Who's the man!... I'm the man!... Who's your man Rob!?" Cyborg shouted to Robin.

"You are." Robin gritted out.

"And don't you ever forget it you walking trafficlight! Booyah!" Cyborg continued in his victory dance. With everyone on his side joining in on it.

' _We're getting the candy! We're getting the candy!'_ Everyone on his side thought at the same time. As another Titan was crossed onto the loser list against Cyborg.

Robin walked through his side of the disappointed crowd over to the couch to sulk next to his alien girlfriend. A pout now covered his face as he sat down next to her. It had been two years since Tokyo, and their relationship had stayed strong ever since. With a few bumps along the road every now and then. But for the most part, they were able to handle them.

 **Zip! Zip!**

Like two speedsters that suddenly appeared in front of the two. Their eyes wide and heart shaped in expectation at Starfire. Even though the two were together, the poor speedsters liked to take advantage of what was called moments of weakness. Like now.

Starfire turned her cold fierce gaze upon them.

"No, just because my boyfriend was the beaten by friend Cyborg, I still won't do the going out with you two." Starfire said in a harsh voice to them as she hugged Robin closer to her.

Unfortunately, they never seemed to get the right moment. If there was a moment at that.

The two speedsters drooped away in disappointment. And suddenly, Robin didn't feel as bad about the loss. Even though he wasn't getting the candy, it was worth it if it meant seeing those two knocked down anothef notch or two on Starfire's radar. Robin smirked to himself as he mentally thought it in his mind.

Starfire started to gently rub his back, or at least her version of gentle. She looked up to glare at her friend who had smacked down her boyfriend. And was now gloating to those around him about his accomplishments of the day.

"Ain't nobody going to be able to beat this hunk of a machine! Not my damn team leader! Not Red Star or Wildebeest! Not even Pantha, the Queen of Arm wrestling in Mexico could beat this muscle! So next challenger, whoever he or she may be, hit me with your best shot!"

All those around him let out cheers. As they eagerly awaited for their next challenger to come at their champion. The more wins he got, the closer he got to winning all the candy, which was piled high in one corner of the room. The three speedsters had really outdone themselves this year.

The others who weren't cheering looked around, trying to find someone desperate enough to beat the unbeatable champion. Cyborg would never share his candy with them, and they wanted some candy too.

Starfire let a loud growl escape her throat, silencing the whole crowd. They all looked to the source of the noise, and saw Starfire standing up from the couch. Her eyes blazing green with determination.

"I accept your challenge to the game of arm wrestling. Friend Cyborg." Starfire said in a harsh voice, before she floated over the crowd and slammed down in the chair opposite of Cyborg. The force of it causing the table and chairs to shake.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the fierce Tamaranean taking the challenge. While a few let out silent cheers in their mind. Tamaranean were known to be almost on par with Kryptonians for their strength.

Yet Cyborg let an easy laugh escape his throat, as if it was going to be a piece of cake.

"Alright Star, I accept your challenge. This is going to be fun!"

The two got their arms set on the table, before they interlocked hands. Starfire almost squeezed Cyborg's hard enough to break his metallic hand.

Aqualad appeared in the middle of the table to ref the game. An almost gleeful smile on his face at the thought of being avenged for his embarrassing loss. "The rules are simple. The first one to have their hand touch the table loses. Any powers that give extra strength are allowed and even recommended for this match. Any other powers though equal disqualification of the match."

Aqualad looked to the two individually. "Are you two ready?"

Both of them nodded their heads. As everyone around them waited with bated breaths. "Then let the match… begin!" Aqualad shouted in an announcer's voice.

The two heroes instantly started to strain against each other. As Starfire tried from the get go to overpower her teammate. But she was only gaining inches, and not the whole shabam like she had been expecting. This actually surprised her somewhat, along with a few others in the crowd.

Cyborg smirked at the alien. "So Star, is this as easy as you thought it would be?" He taunted her.

Starfire's eyes glowed a brighter green. "Who is the one that is the winning good friend?" She taunted back, as Cyborg's hand moved another few inches towards the table.

Cyborg's smirk grew bigger, as he saw Starfire starting to struggle the lower their hands went. His was only a few inches above the table, and others in the crowd were starting to cheer for Starfire.

"Kick his metallic little behind Starfire!" Pantha shouted in her thick accent.

"Avenge us my friend!" Red Star also shouted in his Russian accent.

"Yeah, show him who's boss!" Speedy shouted from Cyborg's side of the crowd. Every head on that side turned to glare at him.

"What? She's a hot babe. And it's either her, or a few pieces of candy. Can't I cheer for whomever I choose?" Speedy asked to defend himself.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Men!"

Meanwhile, back on the table, Starfire was trying to finish the match. A bead of sweat went down her forehead as she tried to force Cyborg's hand to go down the last three inches. But she was failing to get it, even though two minutes had passed since she got him to this position.

"What's the matter Star? You're looking a little weak to me right now. Don't tell me you're giving up." Cyborg said in a taunting voice to her.

Starfire growled out loud, as she tried to put even more strength into her hand. "I will avenge boyfriend Robin, and every other person you have defeated in this room friend." Starfire growled out confidently.

Yet Cyborg's hand didn't move any closer towards the table. He even lifted his other hand up to yawn into it. "Wow Star, is it just me, or are you getting even weaker than before."

Starfire screamed in rage, as her eyes glowed green. Cyborg's hand moved down another inch, so it was only two inches above the table. Yet it didn't go any farther than that, even though Starfire was now using all her power to try and overwhelm Cyborg. For another minute, Starfire strained and strained with all her might.

Then, something happened that shocked all the others around the table. Cyborg's hand was slowly, and steadily starting to move up against Starfire's brute strength. Starfire had a look of shock plastered to her face, while Cyborg had a face of absolute calm. Starfire tried to add a little more effort, and found there was no more to give.

Within a minute, their hands were back at their original position. And within seconds after that, Starfire was suddenly halfway towards her end of the table.

"No! By X'hal I can't lose!" Starfire screamed out. Similar shouts were sounded by the other Titans as they saw their hero suddenly losing. While Cyborg's side looked with expectant eyes down at the table.

Cyborg let a smirk come onto his face, as Starfire's arm lowered a little more. "Well Star, I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but…"

 _ **Slam!**_

Starfire's hand slammed down hard onto the table.

"You lose!" Cyborg shouted gleefully. Before he got up and started to do another victory dance. Everyone on his side also joined in on it again.

"Booyah! And down goes the crown princess of Tamaran! One step closer to that glorious pile of candy now! Booyah!" Cyborg shouted.

"Cyborg! Cyborg! He's our man! If Star can't beat him, no one can!" The others cheered for him as Cyborg struck a pose in the middle of them.

Everyone on Starfire's side simply groaned, as the alien princess stared in shock at her defeated hand. She couldn't believe it. She was supposed to be the strongest of the Titans… yet she had lost. To Cyborg. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Pantha's masked face.

"It's okay princess. You did far better than what me and the others managed to accomplish." Pantha said in an accented, yet soothing tone.

Starfire didn't seem to hear her though, as she unconsciously floated from her chair in her shocked state back towards the couch. Seemingly ignoring the words the other Titans said to her. She settled down next to Robin, who had been watching the match. Once she was sitting next to him, he had his arm over her. He started to gently rub her back. He had managed to see the whole thing from his spot.

"I lost." Starfire finally said.

Robin nodded his head. "You did."

After a moment, she gripped him into a tight hug, as a tear fell from her eye.

"I'm so sorry Richard. I tried to avenge you, along with all our friends, and I failed. I am a disgrace in your eyes now. Along with all our other friends in our home. And I will not be deserving of the candy when friend Cyborg is the victor." She barely whispered out as tears formed in her eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay Star. It's only a game anyways. And besides, you know how much of a jerk Cyborg gets over candy." Robin whispered in a comforting voice to her.

' _A game with about a year's worth of candy on the line. But a game nonetheless.'_

At the same moment he thought this, Cyborg was boasting from the table surrounded by his friends. "This proves it! I am the best at arm wrestling on the planet! If Starfire couldn't even beat me, then I am sure as hell that no other Titan could!"

"Yeah!" Everyone around him shouted.

"I am the champion! I am the unbeatable! And I am sure as hell the unstoppable Cyborg!"

"Yeah!"

"So bring it on bitches! I don't care who you are! Where you're from! Or what style you use! I will face you! I will beat you! And I will spit the wrappers of my glory in your faces! Because you just, can't, beat, THIS!"

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The other Titans in the room who weren't cheering were getting rather annoyed with their friends boasting. Yeah, he had beat all of them, so what? It was only a game of arm wrestling, and he was treating it like he had won the Super Bowl. And the only prize was a lot of candy. He shouldn't have become this boastful from simply that.

"If he had been placed in the ring with me, I doubt he would have lasted more than ten seconds." Pantha muttered to herself.

"If we had been playing our war games back in Mother Russia, I could have easily filled him full of lead." Red Star muttered to himself.

"He wouldn't have stood a chance in the ocean." Aqualad muttered to himself.

"Gnarrk." Gnarrk muttered to himself.

The defeated Titans with a few of their friends continued to stew in their juices. Imagining all the different things they could kick Cyborg's butt to make themselves feel better. All of them then imagined eating all the candy in front of his crying eyes after they had whooped said butt.

Yet no one could think of a way to beat Cyborg at this particular game. And there was so much noise from both sides, as one boasted the unbeatable, while the other sulked in the unbeatable's midst. Both of them wanting the candy prize the champion would get.

Could someone beat Cyborg at this one competition? Could someone humble him and take his humongous candy prize away? When even the almighty Starfire of Tamaran couldn't beat him?

* * *

On the other side of the couch away from where Robin and Starfire were sitting, an irate empath who had been reading her book the whole time let it fall slightly. Allowing her to glare at her very loud and boisterous teammate. Who was continuing to trash talk the other so called 'losers' in the room. Including a set of four Titans whom she did not appreciate him 'trashtalking.' No, she didn't appreciate it at all.

Raven looked down at her lap, where her boyfriend of now six months was taking a catnap. A small smile wanted to come onto her face, yet she kept it blank. Business first, then she would smile at how cute he was… probably.

' _Gar, your best friend is being stupidly annoying again.'_ Raven thought.

On her lap, the green cat woke up from the thought that had interrupted it's dream. It wearily blinked it's green eyes to look up at her. ' _Rae. I thought we agreed to not use the bond when one of us was sleeping. Do you have any idea what I was dreaming about just then when you woke me up?!'_ The cat thought a little angrily.

' _Of course. How could I not when I was able to clearly see it in the background of my mind while I was trying to read.'_ Raven thought back.

' _... Uh…'_ The cat thought.

' _Don't put your mind in the gutter now Gar. You know that still isn't going to happen yet.'_

' _Okay! I wasn't going to say anything! Now that I know you can see into my dreams with this bond, can you tell me why you woke me up!?'_ The cat thought as it stretched out its back on her lap.

' _Just listen to the outside noises and you'll understand.'_ Raven thought back a bit annoyed.

"Booyah!... Booyah!... Booyah!" Cyborg shouted with each pose he took. One of which included him kissing both of his robotic biceps. At the same time.

The green cat looked at him, then back to Raven, before it jumped onto the cushion next to Raven and transformed into a confused Beast Boy. "So Cy is being a little extra cocky, what's new?" He asked out loud.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Continue listening."

"You are all pawns beneath my majestic feet! I will pound any challenger into the dirt that is worth more than him/her in this game! And the only thing you will get from me is the empty wrappers of my victory!" Cyborg shouted at the rest of the Titans who hadn't faced him. All of which took several steps back.

Beast Boy raised his eyebrow at that. "Okay, so he's being a little more cocky than usual. I still don't see much of a difference." He said, almost to himself.

' _A little bit more.'_ Raven thought.

"What?! Are all you losers too afraid to take on the almighty and unbeatable Cyborg in the game of arm wrestling!? Was Starfire my last opponent in this competition of strength!?" Cyborg shouted to the crowd. Some of the Titans behind him booed at the others who didn't want to play the game anymore. Though they were secretly glad that it looked like their champion was about to win.

Beast Boy looked to the side of the couch, where he saw a silently crying Starfire being comforted by her Robin. His eyes hardened. ' _Well Rae, I can definitely see why you're so annoyed now. He's acting like a total jerk to all our friends. Even Starfire!'_

Raven nodded her head. ' _That's not even the worst part.'_

"Aww, look in the corner peeps! Big teddy bear is still crying from the epic loss I gave him! Along with all those kids who he hangs out with! Do you think throwing them some of our wrappers will make them feel better about themselves!" Cyborg shouted before he started to laugh. Most of the other Titans on his side laughed with him. Except for Bumblebee.

Beast Boy's brain went blank when he heard Cyborg say those words. And Raven's rage filled thought entered his mind.

' _He beat Bobby a little while ago before Robin. And the kids have been in the corner ever since comforting him after the way that Cyborg gloated over his weakness in arm strength. But Cyborg is… is…'_

It took several moments for his brain to process her words. But when it finally did, it seemed like something had snapped in him.

' _He is making fun of my kids!?'_ He thought as he looked over to the corner to make sure. And sure enough, he could see Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether trying to comfort a large and deadly teddy bear. Who was crying into it's hands. Which was also causing the three kids to silently cry with him.

Cyborg continued to boast about his pure awesomeness. While those around him either agreed, groaned, or moved away since they just couldn't take his attitude anymore. He was being nothing short of a popular jock. And Beast Boy felt his anger rising with each word he said.

Beast Boy looked back to Raven, his emotions on the verge of Rage. He could also tell through their bond how close Raven was on the verge of blowing up too. Cyborg had sounded like a jerk before, but after what he had seen, and what he had heard... The metal idiot had gone too far this time.

' _He dares to insult our kids! He dares to make them cry in my presence! Why that dumb walking meter stick has taken it too far this time!'_ Beast Boy thought in anger.

' _What do you want to do about it then my Gar.'_ Raven thought back.

' _Tell me, what is the competition they're doing my cute Rae?'_ Beast Boy thought.

' _Arm wrestling.'_ Raven answered with a slight blush on her face.

"Any style people! Whatever way you choose! I will kick your skinny weak asses into next week!" Cyborg shouted.

' _Alright, then I have an idea… it's a trick I've been saving up for a while, but I'm going to need your help.'_

* * *

Cyborg was looking at the crowd of fearful Titans still, gazing through the remainder of them to see if anyone would face him. If anyone else would challenge him for his grand prize. No one was stepping forward though, all they were doing was looking around. Begging that someone could go up and defeat him.

Cyborg inwardly smirked. ' _Ha! I knew these new upgrades I installed in my arms would come in handy! This is definitely not the me they faced the last two years! No, this is the me that will win the giant mound of candy! I feel like I could even go toe to toe with Superman! Ain't nobody going to be keeping me from the main prize this year!'_

Aqualad, the referee since the first game when he lost to Cyborg, sadly looked around the room. If no one came up within the next minute, then Cyborg would win the competition. Along with all of that candy that he wanted so bad!

Cyborg, though, seemed ready to have his prize. "Alright fish sticks! Since no one has the guts to face me, just declare me the winner so I can collect my winnings!" Cyborg shouted at him. Most of the other Titans behind him cheered in agreement.

Aqualad let out a sigh. ' _Well, since no one else wants to face him-'_

"What about me Cy?"

Aqualad, Cyborg, and all the other Titans suddenly looked to the previously unoccupied challenger's chair, where Beast Boy himself was now sitting. A fake cheshire like grin plastered onto his face. There was silence for a few seconds as the Titans in the room realized who was challenging Cyborg.

Then Cyborg started to laugh. "You! This is who my last challenger is! The scrawny green bean himself! Ha, did you grow a pair or something while you were napping on your cute emotionless girlfriend!?" Cyborg shouted as he continued to laugh.

This time though, the others behind him didn't laugh, as they saw a very dark look cross Beast Boy's face. ' _Hey Rae, can you help me to stay calm please.'_

' _It's a little hard when I feel like bashing in his head myself.'_ He heard in his mind, before a wave of calm enveloped him. His face relaxed, and the fake smile came back onto it.

' _Thanks Rae.'_ "What's the problem Bucket Head? You afraid this little green bean is going to steal your title and prize away from you?"

Cyborg stopped laughing at the nickname. He looked down to see his opponent looking perfectly calm and even happy to be there. ' _What the heck? I just insulted him and his girlfriend! That's supposed to make him too angry to think straight!'_

"Of course I'm not scared of you! As if you'd ever have a chance of beating me!" Cyborg said as he flexed his biceps.

Beast Boy's smile grew a little wider, as he turned to wink at Raven on the couch. Even though she had the book hiding her face from view, she had a small smirk on it. ' _Beat the living nine hells out of him Gar.'_

Beast Boy smiled even wider at that, making him oddly look like the Joker. "Alrighty then Chrome Dome. I'm going to beat you into the ground without even trying."

This caused Cyborg and a few Titans behind him to laugh. "What you gonna do grass stain! Roll over and call for your Rae?!"

"No, I'm going to win. Using a different type of arm wrestling." Beast Boy simply stated.

Cyborg stopped laughing to look at Beast Boy with a confused face. "What Cy? You said you'd face any challenger, any style, and kick their butts at it. Are you saying you were lying?"

Cyborg scowled. "Name it! So I can kick your butt at it already!"

' _Hook.'_

"Alrighty then Rust Brain. This style is rather simple. You just put your hand on the table like so." Beast Boy demonstrated as he spoke. "Then I just put my hand over it like this. And you have to pull your hand up against mine into a straight vertical position."

Cyborg thought on it, it didn't really seem all that hard really. He could easily win this style. "What's the catch?" He asked, genuinely curious.

' _Line.'_

"You have five minutes to get your arm to be at a straight ninety degrees. Otherwise, you lose, and the other person wins."

' _And.'_

Cyborg thought on it a little more. ' _Hmmm, seems simple enough. I could easily win this in five minutes… unless he has some trick… nah, this is little grass stain we're talking about here! Anything he throws at me couldn't possibly beat the upgrades I put into my arms! Unless he has a way to make himself stronger than Superman!'_

"Alright grass stain, you've got a deal." Cyborg said, as he brought his hand out in front of him. Which Beast Boy shook with a smile on his face.

' _Sinker.'_

Cyborg sat down in his chair, putting his right arm straight down onto the table in front of him. Beast Boy stretched his arm out in front of him, grabbing the back of Cyborg's hand with an almost bored look on his face. While Aqualad, now with a stopwatch in his hands, appeared at the center of the table.

"Alright, this challenge for championship is being played by the rules that Beast Boy set up. Cyborg has five minutes to get his arm in a vertical position, otherwise he loses the title, and all the candy that comes with it. Any superpowers can be used for this match, and good luck." He said in a defeated announcer's voice this time. As he thought that Beast Boy was going to lose.

He looked down to the two. "Are you two ready?"

Cyborg nodded his head vigorously, while Beast Boy gave a simple shrug. "Alright then…" All the Titans in the room looked to the table. Even the four that had been crying in the corner looked at the table when they realized Beast Boy was facing the big bad bully.

"Let the match begin!"

And so it began.

* * *

Everyone expected Beast Boy to lose outright. All except for five people in the room. Four because of their faith in their dad like figure. And one because of the evil smile on her face. For she knew what was going to happen.

Thirty seconds in, and Cyborg's hand still hadn't even gotten off the table. All the Titans on Cyborg's side looked to him as if he was going crazy. Yet he had a carefree smile on his face.

"Don't worry guys, I'm just getting his hopes up before I send him crashing down onto the heap of the defeated." Cyborg said in a casual tone of voice. Though inside he was genuinely surprised. He was going at 10% of the strength his new upgrades gave him, yet Beast Boy wasn't even breaking a sweat. Cyborg grimaced to himself.

' _Damn, I thought this was going to be easy… better boost the output now so I end this sooner and get to the candy.'_ The strength he was using after he boosted it was 20%.

Beast Boy felt his hand starting to raise slightly, as he felt Cyborg increase the strength in his arm. He appeared genuinely suprised on the outside, but on the inside, he was smirking an evil smirk. ' _And he thought it was going to be so easy.'_

One minute in, and Cyborg's hand was barely off the table. Not even reaching a ten degree angle. The Titans on his side were starting to sweat a little nervously for their champion. Who was now frowning on the outside.

"Okay, I'm done going easy on you grass stain!" Cyborg said in a loud voice, as he raised his power output to 30%. The strength he had used to defeat Robin earlier.

This time, everyone could clearly see his hand moving up against Beast Boy's pull. Within ten seconds, it was at a forty five degree angle to the table. Everyone on his side heaved sighs of relief, except for a couple who had frowns on their faces. While those on the other side felt what little hope they had die with the raising of the master's hand.

Cyborg was smirking to himself on the inside. ' _Face it B, you just can't beat modern science.'_ He thought smugly to himself.

Then, Beast Boy sent a thought out of his mind. ' _Modern science, meet a little bit of magic. Now.'_

Quite a simple thought.

Suddenly, Cyborg's hand slammed back down onto the table. As Beast Boy's hand suddenly seemed to gain a massive boost in strength, even though his hand looked exactly the same as it had before. Cyborg was shocked by this, along with a few of the other Titans in the room. Yet Beast Boy still had a look of calm on his face.

"Well Cy, it seems like you're the one who's weakening now." Beast Boy said in a bored tone, even as the minute and thirty second mark ticked past on Aqualad's stopwatch.

Cyborg snapped out of his shock, and he growled at Beast Boy. "Alright, now I'm really done with going easy on you grass wipe!"

He turned up his power to 50%, and waited to see his hand go up again. But after another forty five seconds, it was clear to see that that wasn't happening. The look on his face was almost comical to behold to the changeling. This power level had taken down both Red Star and Pantha!

' _Since when was B supposed to be this strong!?'_

Cyborg tried 60%, yet all he got was a gradual shifting. His face became more and more frustrated, while Beast Boy's was nothing but a mask of calm.

Every time Cyborg tried to increase his power output, his face became more and more frustrated, while Beast Boy's stayed calm. With that same freaking smile on his face. Then every time his hand even raised the littlest bit, Beast Boy would think ' _More.'_ and Cyborg's hand would hit the table again.

One particular crash made Cyborg cry out in pain.

Three minutes and thirty seconds had passed, and Cyborg was going at 80%. The power level he had used against Starfire. Yet he was hardly gaining any ground from off the table. And his frustration was coming off his form in waves now. Yet that wasn't the only thing that was happening now.

It was like a beacon of hope had went off in the room. As the previous despondent Titans from before saw the unbeatable Cyborg edging closer and closer to defeat. Several of them had their eyes light up, while others started to cheer for Beast Boy.

"Yay Beast Boy! Beat him into the ground for humiliating Gnarrk with his defeat!" Kole shouted.

Jericho was at her side, signing his hands in many different directions. Anyone seeing it could have easily seen how enthusiastic he was at this match.

"That's right little green one! Succeed where the rest of us have not!" Thunder shouted as he watched with delight.

Even Bobby and the kids had moved from the corner. Their tears now long gone as they saw their father figure kicking Cyborg's chromium butt. "Yeah, that's right Mr. Beast Boy! Kick his butt for humiliating Bobby!" Melvin shouted with joy.

Beast Boy smiled inwardly at his kids cheering him on, and as he saw more and more of his friends cheering him on. While those on Cyborg's side were getting frustrated, or were downright defecting to his side entirely.

Beast Boy saw Bumblebee shake her head from behind Cyborg, before she was finally the first to defect. That almost made Cyborg choke up when she went to Beast Boy's side. Bumblebee looked back to her Sparky with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Sparky, but you… victory makes you too much of an ass for my taste. I don't think I could support you, or eat the candy if you were going to act like that when you won." Bumblebee said to him in a sad voice.

' _What! But Karen, I haven't been acting like an ass at all! That was just the typical trashtalking!'_ Cyborg thought frantically to himself.

Then, Kid Flash and Jinx also walked over. The two having been silent almost the whole time since Cyborg's defeat of Starfire. Cyborg gaped in shock at the two, yet they only remained silent. With Jinx shaking her head in disappointment. If a former villainess was shaking her head at him…

' _No! I was only using the bragging rights I had! The way they're treating me is being downright unfair! I don't deserve this!'_

However, at four and a half minutes, almost everyone on his side was on the other side. The only few people who hadn't gone over being Speedy, and Mas and Menos. Cyborg was going at a full 100% power, and you could see a vein in his head bulging as he tried to push past his limit like he had with Atlas.

His hand was only at a twenty degree angle though, and with the rate it was climbing, it seemed almost impossible to reach the goal in time. Most of the Titans in the room were cheering for Beast Boy now. Even Starfire and Robin had gotten up from off the couch to cheer their friend on.

While only Mas and Menos were cheering for Cyborg. Or maybe they were cussing at him in Spanish for losing, it was honestly hard to tell. Speedy was oddly silent behind the twins. And then he joined the other side with Beast Boy. Leaving the two twins to cheer/cuss at their champion.

At four minutes forty five seconds, Beast Boy looked to Raven with a bored look. ' _Just a little more please?'_

Cyborg's hand slammed down hard onto the table again. With Cyborg gasping in shock as his last chance of victory was taken from him. ' _Thank you.'_

Cyborg saw red at the edge of his vision, and not because he had a cybernetic eye. "This is impossible! These upgrades were supposed to guarantee that I could stand up to even Superman! I was supposed to win this year! How are you managing to make it look like nothing!?" Cyborg shouted in despair.

Beast Boy leaned in a little across the table, his hand still firmly over Cyborg's.

Four minutes and fifty-two seconds.

"I got some upgrades of my own." Beast Boy said in a flat tone. This only confused Cyborg even more.

"How!? You still look normal to me!" Cyborg shouted in anger.

Four minutes fifty-six seconds.

"Let's just say Cy, that you pissed the wrong couple off with your gloating. And this couple, knows just how to strengthen each other when we need it." He said in a flat, and as Cyborg could now tell, monotonous voice.

Four minutes, fifty-eight seconds.

"Also, have a nice headache." Beast Boy added.

Four minutes, fifty-nine seconds.

Cyborg seemed to realize what Beast Boy had meant. As he finally recognized what was about to happen. But there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Just one millisecond behind five minutes, Beast Boy finally let go of Cyborg's hand.

At five minutes, Cyborg's hand was at a forty five degree angle as the stopwatch beeped in Aqualad's hands.

He had lost.

One millisecond after five minutes, Cyborg's eyes began to widen as his fist continued moving up past the ninety degree mark.

One millisecond after that… his fist hit himself in the face.

After that, only Kid Flash was able to see what happened to Cyborg. As Cyborg had hit himself in the face so hard, one second he had been in his chair, the next second... there was a Cyborg sized crater in the wall behind him… and the wall behind that… and the wall behind that… and the walls behind that… let's just say it went too far into the Tower to tell where Cyborg had stopped.

On the bright side, there was no light in the distance. So he hadn't hit himself out of the Tower completely… three seconds after five minutes, a loud and final smash was heard in the distance as Cyborg hit the ground in whatever room he was in.

Robin, Starfire, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, and basically every Titan in the Common Room looked at the hole in shock. Their brains trying desperately to figure out what had just happened. No one saw Beast Boy take a deep breath, as a blackness within his hand seeped out and disappeared into the air.

He looked to Raven with a smiling face. ' _See, worked like a charm.'_ Beast Boy thought.

' _It did… I can't believe that actually worked.'_ Raven thought back.

Beast Boy got up from his chair, and the crowd of Titans looked from the wall to him. Then back to the wall. Then to Aqualad, who was still standing shell shocked at the center of the table.

"So… who won?" Bumblebee asked.

"Um… I'm not really sure… I didn't see what all exactly happened." Aqualad said.

Then, Kid Flash suddenly appeared from the crowd, his arm around Beast Boy's shoulders. "Ladies and gents, may I present to you… the new champion of the arm wrestling contest!" He said in a loud announcer's voice.

There was silence for a moment...

"No!" Mas and Menos shouted. But they were drowned out by the next sound.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the Titans in the room cheered at once…

Except one. But in all reality, she wasn't really one to cheer. However, what she did do shocked those around them even more. She floated from her position on the couch, came down next to Beast Boy…

And kissed him fully on the lips in front of everyone.

Most of those cheers became catcalls and whoop whoops within seconds as Beast Boy and Raven passionately kissed in front of everyone. Without a single care in the world.

* * *

Needless to say, no one else wanted to go up against Beast Boy for the title. And so after ten minutes had passed, Aqualad had declared him the official champion of that years Titan's arm wrestling competition. He had been standing alongside Raven as Aqualad presented him with the grand prize.

Enough candy to give a full village of kids diabetes.

As the victor, he was also allowed to give as much candy as he wanted to those who had supported him in his match(es). Which had been almost everyone in the room. Besides three well known exceptions.

Surprisingly though, Beast Boy waived that part of the rule away. And told everyone in the room they could have as much as they wanted. Even Mas and Menos were allowed to have some.

This was met with even more cheers as everyone, including three certain kids and a giant teddy bear, dug in. While Beast Boy simply watched from the side with Raven. She was smiling slightly at the sight of Teether chewing his way through a jawbreaker. Man those teeth were sharp.

Beast Boy was smiling on the outside… ' _Damn, I hope they save some smarties for me at least.'_ He thought worriedly to himself.

' _You were the one who said they could dig in Gar. You didn't exactly give them a limit as to how much.'_ He heard Raven say through their link.

Beast Boy bashfully rubbed the back of his neck at that. ' _Yeah, I just didn't want anyone to be left out. I wanted to be the one who broke tradition and didn't swim through all the candy while the others enviously watched.'_

Raven snuggled a little closer into his side. ' _And that's one of the reasons why I like you Gar. You're selfless.'_

Beast Boy smiled a little wider at that. Then he put one of his arms over her shoulder, as the two watched their friends being so happy with each other.

' _Oh, and Gar, I forgot to tell you something.'_

Beast Boy looked curiously at her. Was that a little bit of shyness he was catching through their link. ' _What?'_

Raven leaned in a little closer to whisper it into his ear. "Thank you for making my kids happy."

Beast Boy looked back to the group, and saw her kids… their kids. Having so much fun as they did various things with the candy they had gotten with Bobby. He honestly wished he could adopt them, but sadly, they were still only 17.

"Yeah. I'll do anything to make them happy Rae… since when they're happy…" He looked to her. "You're happy as well."

The two touched foreheads with each other as they smiled. All while their friends continued to eat away the prize. And while they became lost in their own little world.

* * *

 _Systems rebooting… 10%... 40%... 70%... 100% power. Welcome back, Cyborg._

Cyborg groaned as his cracked cybernetic eye turned on. Showing him that his body was in a room that looked to be full of brooms and mops...

He reconnected to the mainframe, and saw that he was in a janitorial closet on the edge of the Tower. On the complete other side from where the Common Room was.

"Ugh… my head feels like a sledgehammer pounded into it." Cyborg moaned to himself, as he started to weakly lift himself off the ground.

"I'd say that's kind of what happened to you Sparky." A female voice said behind him from the doorway.

This startled Cyborg, who rapidly turned around to see who had spoke. Only this action made him trip over a container on the ground. And he fell backwards into a rack full of mops.

 _ **Clang! Clang! Crash!**_

That was the sound of the metal shelf buckling under his weight before hitting the ground. Cyborg groaned again, before he used his hand to move the mophead that had fallen onto his head out of the way. He saw a figure in the light of the hallway, and had to blink a couple times to clear his vision. Since his fractured cybernetic eye made him have to rely on his normal vision.

"Karen?... what happened? Where am I?" He asked, as he tried to lift himself out of the mess he made. Only to fail as he still felt weak for some reason.

Bumblebee shook her head as she sighed. "Did that hit to the head knock your memory out Spark plug?" She asked as she gripped his outstretched hand and lifted him up.

"I… I'm not sure… I…" Cyborg was saying, when he suddenly stopped.

The memory of the day suddenly came back to him. As he saw from his own mind how he had beaten Titan after Titan in the competition. How he had been nice at first… and then transformed into CyJerk... And how he evolved into CyAss… and ended at CyHole in the end…

Cyborg became so shaky, that he almost fell to the ground. Bumblebee had to get close to him to keep him held up. She looked to his face to ask him what was wrong… only to see tears leaking from his real eye.

"God, what have I done." Cyborg said in a shaky and guilty voice.

"So you remember now." Bumblebee stated in an also sad voice.

Cyborg nodded his head, as a sob wracked his throat. "All I wanted was to win the competition for once… to actually be able to have all that free candy… and I became so arrogant when it seemed like I would win…"

Bumblebee started to rub his back. "It's okay Sparky. I'm sure it happens to almost everyone." She said to him.

"But Karen, I'm supposed to be a hero. Yet I trashtalked all our friends! I tore some of our best people apart! I even made fun of a group of kids! And they were Raven's little tykes! I love those kids about as much as my meat! And I put them into the ground with Bobby!" He started to cry after he had said his part.

Bumblebee lowered themselves down to the ground, even as she continued to rub his back in comfort. Cyborg buried in his head in her shoulder as he sobbed. And Bumblebee let him. Even though she was mad at him for all he had said to their friends, her heart couldn't help but crack a little at how broken he looked.

So she held him. For how long she didn't know. All while she hummed soothingly into his ear. Much in the way that he had done for her when a boyfriend she had in Steele City dumped her like yesterday's trash when he had been visiting. So in a way, Bumblebee felt like she was repaying him for the kindness he showed her that day. When she had been broken hearted. Much like he was now. Though it was because of himself.

Finally, Cyborg began to quiet down a little bit. And he pulled away to look at Bumblebee with a sad eye, and one still cracked one. Bumblebee looked more closely, and saw a crack in the cybernetic part of his head. She felt even more bad for him.

"Do you think they'll forgive me?" He suddenly asked.

Bumblebee had to think on it. "I think it'll take a little while, but if you tell them you're sorry about it, it might help."

Cyborg nodded his head at that, as he allowed one last tear to escape his eye. "Do you think that Raven and Beast Boy will forgive me."

Bumblebee pulled both of them up off the ground. "Victor, I know that I already forgive you. I know once some of the others see you, they'll feel bad for you. And once you apologize to the others, they'll soon forgive you."

Cyborg smiled lightly at that. When Bumblebee suddenly had an evil smile on her face. "However, I think it will take a lot more to make those two forgive you. After the way you made fun of their kids."

Cyborg blinked at that, before he started to chuckle. "I'm going to die when I next see them, aren't I?" He finally asked in a joking tone.

Bumblebee started to float away from him. Even as she started to hum to herself as if nothing was wrong.

"Um, Karen, they aren't going to kill me… right?" He shouted after her in an unsure voice.

She only continued to hum as she floated around the corner.

"Karen… Karen… KAREN!" Cyborg shouted in a scared tone as he chased after her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well look at this, didn't I tell you guys favorites equaled motivation? If you look at 'I Hate You, Don't Leave Me' you'll see that it's already at 26 favorites. In only two days… which equals, one very happy author. So happy in fact, that this was at 1000 words only two days ago… as you can see, that is not the case here! Heck yeah, my brain hurts! Did you know staring at a small screen for hours on end can do that?**

 **Again, I ask you to leave a comment about what you thought. I like to know what you guys think of the fanfic itself. And I appreciate the criticism people give as well. I'm not one of those authors who reports flames. I actually appreciate them, since it helps me to improve my writing. Also, like I said before, favorites equal motivation! Motivation, equals less time spent kicking noobs butts in the Legendary League of Clash Royale, and kicking my brain in gear for these one-shots so I can get back to the main stories!**

 **Next, and hopefully last one-shot, a request from retro mania. Then we will see updates again for The White Stick and Justice League Vs. The Beast! I love you all! And hope you all had a happy Halloween! Yes, even you in the corner with the crooked teeth! I love you to man!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
